Many personal electronic devices, such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, and the like use memory to retain information ranging from an operating system to photographs. A user can select a specific location for storage and the device can place the data in the selected location. For instance, a command can be instructed by the user that a master version of a document be retained upon a local storage unit while a copy of the master version is retained upon a shared location.
Various methods can be used to place information in a particular location. For example, a user can employ a graphical user interface to transfer data from one storage location to another. Additionally, a user can type text commands that instruct the device where to retain data. Configurations that are more complex can also be employed, such as in a network setting where an administrator decides particular locations that should store information. The administrator can make periodic adjustments to where data is retains based upon various considerations.